Gemelos sol y luna
by Owl Brain
Summary: ¿La leyenda de los gemelos Sol y Luna? El miedo y la oscuridad regresa, pero esta vez, acompañado del odio. Cosas extrañas suceden alrededor de Lia y todo lo que creía cambiará drásticamente al conocerlo a él, a ese espíritu que la hará sentir como nadie más lo ha hecho. ¿El bien volverá a triunfar o el mal reinará?
1. Introducción

**¡Aquí yo! Debo decir que a mí también me sorprende estar escribiendo esto, después de leer varios fics con Jack (personaje que, debo decir, me encanta) no pude resistirme a escribir uno también, en especial después de que se me ocurrió la idea principal de este fic.**

**Quisiera recomendarles ****"I Believe in You****" de ****Coraline02****, fue la primera historia con Jack que leí y debo decir que es muy bueno. En realidad, no soy de esas personas que recomiendan a otros, pero me gustó mucho no pude resistirme a compartirlo con ustedes.**

**Sin más, los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcas no me pertenecen, sino a DreamWorks Animation de su película animada "****El Origen de los Guardianes****", basada en la obra de William Joyce "****Los Guardianes de la Infancia****".**

* * *

><p>En algún momento de tu vida debiste escuchar leyendas acerca de seres fantasía que entregaban juguetes a los niños, recogían dientes de debajo de las almohadas o flechaban a las personas para que se enamoraran, pero estoy segura de que jamás te contaron la historia de los <em>Geminos Solem et Lunam*, <em>mejor conocida como los Gemelos Sol y Luna.

Pero antes, creo que debería contarte un poco acerca de mí.

Soy la que logra convertir todos los pensamientos en historias. Soy uno de los espíritus de la imaginación. Quizás nunca hayas escuchado hablar de mí, pero soy la cuenta cuentos: _Isabelle._

Ahora sí, puedo proseguir con mi trabajo y contarte la leyenda –Una de mis favoritas a decir verdad -.

_Siglos atrás, el mundo se encontraba sumergido en la avaricia y el miedo. El Hombre de la Luna, conocido como el primer guardián y su hermana, la Mujer del Sol, encontraban sumamente tristes por las acciones que tomaban los humanos en el mundo que tanto amaba y por el cual velaban… hasta que los vieron._

_Una joven llamada Jane y su gemelo George._

_MiM y GiS** estuvieron de acuerdo y bendijeron a ambos jóvenes, otorgándoles una parte de sus poderes._

_Jane, bendecida del Sol, irradiando luz con la habilidad del fuego y la tierra, dando valía a las personas para que tengan coraje._

_George, bendecido de la Luna, era todo lo contrario. Capaz de controlar el agua y el viento, iluminando al resto con su brillo, implantando la esperanza en sus corazones._

_Por varios años trajeron alegría y sueños a los niños y les mostraban el buen camino._

_Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre._

_Una noche, el Hombre de la Luna observó cómo un hombre moría protegiendo a su anciana abuela, la cual estaba temblando de miedo pues unos bandidos los habían atacado. Él se enfrentó ante ellos y murió valientemente. MiM decidió que era momento de hacer su primer renacimiento, otorgándole el poder de identificar el miedo para después poder transformarlo en valentía y llamándole Pitch Black._

_Al inicio, Pitch hizo lo que se le encomendó, llevándole valía a los niños, pues eran los que más temían, pero a Pitch comenzó a gustarle sentir el miedo de las personas y empezó a profesar el miedo convirtiéndose en un ser oscuro y maligno. Sin embargo, los gemelos seguían dando felicidad a las personas y en ese momento más que nunca._

_Pitch creó un plan y les tendió una emboscada, terminado con la existencia de ambas e iniciando la Edad Oscura._

_Se dice que desde entonces el Hombre de la Luna y la Mujer del Sol, al no encontrar dos almas como las de ellos, crearon un par de collares, una con medio sol y el otro con una luna con cuarto creciente, ambas grabadas con las letras de las almas originales J y G, y no sería hasta que el miedo se uniera con el dolor, que los collares encontrarían a los únicos capaces de derrotarlos._

Ese momento ha llegado y es mi deber dar a conocer la historia que podría cambiar el flujo del mundo actual.

Es tiempo de dar a conocer la historia de Lia Morgan.

* * *

><p><strong>*Traducido por Google.<strong>

**** MiM: Man in the Moon. GiS: Girl in the Sun.**

**Gracias por llegar hasta acá. Espero te guste mi historia.**

**Isabelle no es un personaje importante o relevante en el fic.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Un abrazo y un beso para ustedes.**

**_Vanessa. _****Owl Brain**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Un hombre recargado en el balcón de su palacio admiraba el mundo que tanto le había costado a él y a su hermana crear y mantener –aunque claro, aún había desperfectos –con ayuda de sus guardianes y los seres inmortales.

El hombre de cabello y ojos plateados suspiro con algo de tristeza. A pesar de todo él y su hermana habían cometido errores, algunos de los cuales traían grandes consecuencias.

-Deja e culparte Manny –escuchó la suave voz de su hermana.

La joven de piel y ojos dorados se recargo en el balcón a su lado. Eran pocas las veces en las que descuidaban sus debes, por lo que no se veían con tanta frecuencia.

-Lo intento Sunny –El peli plateado se revolvió el cabello con una mano mientras lanzaba un suspiro –, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Ambos se quedaron callados pensando, reflexionando, mirando las mismas acciones que hacían todos los días.

-Savantha ha estado buscando algo –soltó la castaña repentinamente, provocado que su hermano la mirara con insistencia.

-¿Crees que sea…?

-No lo dudo –contestó sin dejarle terminar su pregunta.

Sunny se aleja del balcón y camina hasta la sala del palacio donde un enorme globo terráqueo está iluminando con distintos puntos de colores. Pero su mirada se encontraba en dos puntos en especial, uno dorado y otro plateado.

-Sabemos que los collares los han encontrado… y nosotros reconocido –aparto su mirada del globo para buscar la de su hermano –. No tardaran mucho en descubrir quiénes son en verdad.

Manny miró a su hermana. Eran casi lo contrario uno del otro. Ella siempre se había visto joven, no parecía tener más de 13 años físicamente y su carácter era entusiasta y risueño, lo contrario a él que se veía viejo y era sereno y firme; pero en momentos como este se notaba lo prudente y sabia que era Sunny, incluso a veces más que él quién era el mayor.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer nada.

-Pero ellos sí –le interrumpió señalando un punto verde en el área más alta del mapa –. Podemos advertirles, que se pongan en guardia, los busquen y los entrenen. No podemos dejar que pase lo mismo que hace años.

Sunny se arrepintió de mencionarlo al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Manny, pero mantuvo su mirada firme.

El hombre de la luna se acercó al globo resplandeciente mientras meditaba las palabras de su hermana.

-Hay que llamarlos –sentenció.

Ya los había perdido una vez, no iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Sandman siempre ha adorado su trabajo, le encantaba ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar la imaginación de soñar y no había una noche en la que no se sorprendiera.<p>

Esta vez, siguió el sueño de un pequeño niño que soñaba con la llegada del invierno. Sonrió. Estaba seguro de que a su compañero, Jack, le encantaría saberlo, en especial que cada vez más niños creían en él.

Habían pasado varios años desde la pelea con Pitch y todo estaba más tranquilo. Sin embargo, Meme aún sentía esa perturbación en el ambiente. A veces pensaba que era una tontería, otras lo hacía mantenerse alerta ante cualquier movimiento. No le había dicho nada a sus compañeros por no querer alterarlos ante algo sin importancia.

Sandy suspiró antes de dirigirse a Burgess para continuar su trabajo. Esa era una de sus ciudades favoritas pues le recordaba al pueblo donde creció antes de volverse guardián. Un lugar pequeño pero cálido, lleno de solidaridad, esperanzas… y magia. Por alguna razón, Burgess atraía a la magia y a los seres con ella, guardaba alegría y sueños más que algún otro lugar del mundo, eso era lo que hacía a esa ciudad tan especial.

Meme admiró la salida del sol mientras terminaba de darles sueños a todos, sabiendo que por ese día, su trabajo había terminado.

* * *

><p>Recordando a Jack Frost ¿Dónde estaba él? Pues nada más y nada menos que en Londres, la ciudad del enorme reloj, creando una ventisca previa a la nevada de los próximos días.<p>

El joven peliblanco no podía estar más feliz ante la llegada del invierno para poder recorrer la mayoría de las ciudades del mundo; usualmente, mientras hacía calor, debía refugiarse en lugares con climas fríos o donde siempre estuviera nevando como en Alaska o Groenlandia, aunque en estos últimos años también estaba en el taller de Norte en el Polo.

Sonrió para sus adentro mientras tiraba a un pobre chico dormido en la venta hacia el suelo de su habitación. Desde hace casi nueve años que había dejado de ser invisible, los niños creían en él, pero lo más importante era que tenía amigos… una familia.

Norte lo protegía y regañaba como un padre y Tooth siempre estaba recordándole la importancia de la higiene dental y que debía cuidarse. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Sandman, ambos se habían convertido en grandes amigos –a pesar de que aún le costaba entender un poco al hombrecito –. Incluso llegaba a tolerar al canguro; sin embargo seguían discutiendo un poco… ¿de vez en cuando?… de acuerdo, muy seguido, pero la seriedad había bajado en ella y ahora se tenían confianza mutua.

Jack vio dormido a un niño de cabello castaño y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más –si es que se podía –al recordar a Jamie Bennett. La última luz, el niño que aún seguía creyendo en los guardianes y su amigo.

Durante todos los inviernos Jack visitaba a Jamie para jugar con él, aunque ahora ya no tenía 8, si no 17, su alma de niño perduraba. Los demás guardianes también lo visitaban y sabía que la hermana de Jamie, Sophie, era muy amiga de Conejo. Algunos de sus amigos como "la Peque", los gemelos Caleb y Claus y Pippa han comenzado a dejar de creer, aunque con mucha resistencia.

Se dijo así mismo que pasaría ese día a visitarlo en cuanto saliera de la escuela.

Terminó la ventisca y alzando su bastón dijo:

-¡Oye viento! Llévame a casa.

* * *

><p>Siguiendo el hilo de la historia, ahí mismo en Burgess, llegamos a una deslumbrante casa naranja, donde uno de los cuartos, una joven se levanta con los primeros rayos del sol… y la alarma del despertador.<p>

La rubia estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar su celular para desactivar la alarma e intentar dormir un poco más, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, así que no tuvo más opción que levantarse.

Se miró en el espejo. En su opinión, era horrible el aspecto de las personas recién levantadas: El pelo revuelto, la baba seca en la mejilla y la horrible cara de muerto viviente. Pero al menos nadie la veía y es le hacía sentir mejor.

Recogió si cuaderno de dibujo y los lápices del suelo. Anoche se había quedado dibujando hasta tarde por lo que no se molestó en dejarlo sobre su escritorio y lo tendió sobre su cobertor, por lo que seguramente entre tanto movimiento cayeron al suelo. Observó el dibujo. Era un palacio enorme con varios balcones y ventanales bajo un cielo nocturno, donde se podían apreciar las estrellas en todo su esplendor.

Sonrió antes de guardar el cuaderno en su mochila y terminar de arreglarse para la escuela.

Se colocó el uniforme: una falda gris con una blusa azul marino lisa de mangas cortas, calcetas también azul marino, un saco y zapatos, ambos negros. La rubia odiaba el uniforme, así que siempre en lugar de ponérselos zapatos reglamentarios usaba tenis o botas, una pequeña manera de mostrar su rebeldía.

Tomo el collar que le regalo su madre y lo metió a una de las bolsas de su mochila antes de bajar a desayunar.

-Buenos días padre –dijo entrando en la cocina con una enorme sonrisa, la cual desapareció al mirar la mesa.

Encima de ella había una nota donde se veía la prolija y fina letra de su padre. _Siempre es lo mismo_, pensó antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de su casa dando un portazo sin darse cuenta que la nota salía volando a causa del viento y volaba hasta abajo del refrigerador junto con varios papeles más.

_Lia:_

_Tuve que salir a una junta en Londres._

_Volveré pasado mañana en la noche._

_Te quiere,_

_Tu padre._

**¡Hola! Bienvenidas al capítulo 1. ¡YEI!**

**Es un poco corto, además de que este está siendo narrado de parte de Isabelle (la cuenta cuentos de la introducción), pero a partir del próximo capítulo será narrado desde varios puntos de vista, en especial de Lia, Jack e Isabelle.**

**Para los cambio de vista prefiero usar las líneas, así que cuando vean alguna, esa será el cambio de vista, al final pondré el orden de los puntos de vista por si acaso.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**

**Los quiero, besos.**

**Vanessa. Owl Brain.**


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

**El cambio de punto de vista será dividido por líneas / espacios. Al final pondré el orden de los puntos de vista por si acaso.**

* * *

><p>Después de leer la nota tome mi mochila y salí dando un portazo. Mi padre llevaba haciéndome lo mismo desde que era niña: Llegaba del trabajo, me prometía que haríamos algo juntos, luego le llegaba alguna llamada o correo, se iba de nuevo o trabajaba hasta tarde y me compraba algo porque se sentía culpable para repetir de nuevo la misma rutina.<p>

Si, sentía orgullo de su padre pues se había esforza

do mucho a lo largo de los años para conseguir el puesto que actualmente tiene en su empresa, pero lo extrañaba mucho.

Llegué hasta el pórtico de la casa de Jamie y toque el timbre. Desde hace tres años que se había mudado a Burgess ambos iban siempre juntos a la escuela pues vivían a dos casas del otro.

-Buenos días Lia –me saludó la Señora Bennett y correspondí el salido con un gesto -, en un minuto llamó a Jamie.

-Gracias.

Unos minutos después por la puerta apareció un chico de cabello castaño y unos preciosos ojos ámbar; e realidad, nunca había podido definir bien los ojos de mi mejor amigo, eran una mezcla entre café y amarillo, casi dorado pero siempre con ese brillo alegre.

-Hola Lia.

-¿Qué tal Jamie?

El chico se encogió de hombros y continuamos nuestro trayecto a la escuela comentando acerca de cosas triviales.

Si algo me agradaba de Jamie era la emoción que le ponía a todo siempre manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro que le contagiaba a todos; en cambio yo era más seria y reservada por lo que me costaba relacionarme con las personas.

No entendía cómo podía ser mi mejor amigo, después de todo, somos tan diferentes el uno del otro; pero por alguna extraña razón congeniábamos a la perfección.

La preparatoria Burgess era la única de la ciudad donde iban todos los adolescentes de 15 a 18 años. Cada vez que entraba a ese edificio lo único que pedía era que las horas avanzaras más rápido para poder salir de ese lugar. Por suerte era jueves, solo tenía que soportar ese día, el siguiente y empezarían las vacaciones de invierno, y con ello: Navidad.

Amo la navidad, es sin duda mi festividad favorita; ver las casas decoradas, chocolate caliente y una rica cena para después ver alguna de las películas de los especiales que pasan en la tele junto con su padre. Jamás nos hemos perdido una celebración.

-¡Hey! ¡Hueca! –me gritó alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos. Jamie me tomo del brazo como advirtiéndome que no le hiciera caso, pero aun así me voltee – ¿A dónde vas? ¿A caso a robar más novios?

Jamie negó con la cabeza y trato de llevarme al colegio pero me solté de su agarre y encare a la morena que estaba tras de mí.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí? ¿Tratas de engañar a alguien más? –le pregunté mordazmente.

Jamás me perdonaría el hecho de que Alisson lastimará a Jamie. Sentí como alguien me tomaba de la mano y me topé con los ojos de Jamie. _No vale la pena_, formó con los labios y me relajé un poco. Fulmine con la mirada a Alisson y seguí a Jamie dentro de la escuela.

-¿¡Quién te crees para ignorarme!? –me gritó desde el patio y en ese momento desee que una ráfaga de aire le destrozara su cabello.

Sorprendentemente eso sucedió. La morena cayó en el suelo mientras su cabello estaba siendo alborotado; tal era la fuerza del viento que el cabello le quedo totalmente hacia arriba, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

No pude evitarlo y comencé a reírme a carcajadas siendo secundada por la mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

Oh no.

-Maestro Andrews, miré lo que Morgan me hizo –Alisson fingió llorar mientras señalaba con un dedo su cabello.

_Genial_, ironicé. Ahora me harán responsable de lo que le sucedió a ella; y por si fuera poco era el maestro de matemáticas, un señor calvo de la época de los dinosaurios que en verdad me odiaba.

-¡Señorita Morgan! A la oficina del director.

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada –trate de defenderme, y enseguida fui ayudada por Jamie.

-Además no hay pruebas que justifiquen que ella lo hizo.

-Silencio señor Bennett –dijo con voz dura y me taladro con la mirada, como si así lograra intimidarme –. Irá porque yo lo digo.

-Bien, como si me importara –contesté.

La alarma de clases sonó y Jamie me mandó una mirada de disculpa que correspondí haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia. Realmente no me importaba mucho ir a la oficina del director, había ido varias veces ahí y era más fácil razonar con él que con el cascarrabias.

Camine hasta su oficina siendo seguida de cerca por el maestro Andrews sin dejar de taladrarme con la mirada, pero simplemente lo ignore. A pesar de que tenía un buen humor al ver a Alisson Leach, una de las chicas más guapas y populares de la escuela –según las personas, porqué en serio ¿Qué le ven? –, tenía la sensación de que sería un día muy tedioso y malo, aunque quizás simplemente estaba loca.

Toque un par de veces sobre la placa que decía "Director Roggers" y abrí cuando escuché un_pase._

La oficina estaba igual que en todas mis visitas: Un estante lleno de libros a un lado, una ventana enorme atrás, un par de cajones al otro costado y el escritorio en el centro. Sí, podía recordarlo a la perfección, aunque a mi padre no le enorgullecía mucho eso.

El director era joven, le calculaba un 31, su cabello era de color chocolate y tenía ojos del mismo color; muchas de las chicas estaban encantadas con él, y aunque si bien, si era guapo, estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

-Hola Lenin –saludé dejando mi mochila en el piso y sentándome en una de las sillas frente a él.

Él solo suspiro, acostumbrado a que lo llame así, y miró al maestro esperando a que le dijera el motivo por el cual me encontraba ahí.

-Despeino una compañera… y no dudo que la haya agredido –añadió al ver la cara de incredulidad que había puesto el director.

-Eso no es cierto, fue el aire –me defendí. – ¿Y no podría irse él –señale al maestro calvo –ahora que esto aquí?

Lenin hizo una seña y el maestro se retiró.

-¿Podrías explicarme que sucedió?

Le conté toda la historia, comenzando con el "Hey, hueca" hasta la falsa acusación. Sabía que sería muy difícil que me creyera, ni siquiera yo me creería a mí misma, pero aún si les preguntaban a los alumnos quizás solo tendría unos cuantos que me apoyaran, incluyendo a Jamie, nadie se quería oponer a Alisson.

-Lia, lo siento, pero no puedo saber si es verdad –Lo sabía.

-¿Y por qué no mejor trae a Alisson aquí?

-Porque ella fue la afectada en un grado mayor que unas cuantas burlas o insultos, se le bajaran puntos para ser justos, pero aun así tendré que castigarte –volvió a suspirar –. Es difícil cuando tienes un historial.

Fingí sentirme ofendida. Yo no tenía un historial tan grave como para que no me creyeran. Eran solo cosas inofensivas, o eso creo…

-Hiciste sonar la alarma de incendios –comenzó a enumerar.

-Me recargue por accidente –contradije.

No era cierto, si lo había tocado a propósito, pero ese día tenía examen de física y no había estudiado.

-Explotaste una parte del laboratorio.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que si combinaba esos dos químicos algo explotaría?

Eso también fue sinquerermente apropósito. Si sabía que explotaban, pero si hechas gran cantidad, fueron un par de gotitas lo que agregué, sin embargo basto para explotar la mesa mía, Jamie, Fiona y Mark. Al menos nos habíamos apartado a tiempo y nadie salió herido.

-Trabaste la campana de clase –continuó leyendo de un portafolio con varios papeles ¿Había tenido tantos castigos en tres años? Aunque si he de ser sincera, no todos son por cosas explosivas, también me castigaban por dibujar en clase o estar distraída (claro que antes los maestros me llamaban la atención dos o tres veces)

-Faltaban dos horas y ya nadie quería estar ahí, le hice un favor a la escuela.

De eso no tengo mucha excusa, era un martes y ya estaba harta de estar aquí.

-Pegaste varios borradores en los escritorios –me regaño.

Era divertido ver como los maestros siempre intentaban despegarlos y hacían muecas.

-Pero nunca le hecho nada a alguna persona –dije triunfante, pero mi sonrisa cambió cuando saco otro papel.

-Le pintó una carita al maestro Andrews en la cabeza ¡Con plumón permanente!

¡Rayos! Tenía razón. Tardó tres días en quitarse.

-En mi defensa se lo merecía –dije pensando en cómo me había humillado y prácticamente insultado frente a la clase por mi baja calificación.

-Y le puso pegamento al labial de su compañera Leach.

Regresamos con Alisson. Pero si podía objetar ella había echado mi cuaderno de dibujo a la basura, tuve que comprar uno nuevo porque ese quedo con un olor raro y muchas machas de comida y otras cosas que no me preocupe por saber.

-Ella se lo busco –Lenin me dio una mala mirada -. Bueno, ya entendí. Sólo dígame mi castigo.

-Hoy se quedara una hora después de la escuela ayudado a limpiar el comedor.

-Bien –Era simplemente fabuloso, como si tuviera ganas de pasar más tiempo en la escuela. Sin duda no había nada mejor -¿Ya puedo irme?

-Claro.

Tome mis cosas pero no alcancé a salir de la oficina cuando el director me volvió a llamar.

-¿Podría, por favor, usar los zapatos reglamentarios? –señaló

-Mmm… En realidad no me apetece, pero gracias por la sugerencia –dije y cerré la puerta para ir a clase de química.

Por el camino pase por mi casillero para poder tomar el libro. En la parte interior de él tenía una foto con mi mamá y papá, de cuándo ella aún vivía. Sonreí con cierta triste, habían pasado cuatro años, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera un pinchazo en el corazón, en especial al recordar las palabras de tía Dafne cuando decía que era mi culpa.

Suspire y acomode mi mochila para entrar a clases. Toque un par de veces la puerta y espere el permiso para poder tomar mi lugar.

La clase fue totalmente aburrida –igual que siempre –así que me puse a dibujar en una de las esquinas de mi cuaderno. Era como un yeti o un extraño hombre de las nieves, lo recordaba del sueño que había tenido esa noche.

Termino de garabatear cuándo sonó el timbre indicando que las dos horas de clase habían acabado. Alcancé a Jamie en el pasillo e inmediatamente me preguntó qué había pasado.

-Detención hoy.

-¡Que mal! –Exclamó – Y ahora tenemos matemáticas.

-¿Podemos saltárnosla? –Jamie me dio una mirada divertida, pero clara de que no quería faltar –Por favor.

-No Lia, ya te metiste en muchos problemas con el profesor como para que faltes a su clase.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No hay nada que Voldemort me pueda hacer –dije con una pose de héroe.

-¡Lia! –El castaño fingió horrorizarse –No digas su nombre.

Comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. Le había puesto ese apodo hace un año cuando accidentalmente exclamé en voz alta "Es peor que el calvo sin nariz de Voldemort" (No hace falta decir que ese día también estuve castigada).

Termine aceptando ir a la clase. El resto del día fue una tortura, todo excepto la clase de música. Esa era mi materia favorita –la única materia en la que ponía verdadera atención –, me agradaba la profesora Jeannine y adoraba cantar; quizás no lo hacía bien, o tenía una muy bonita voz, pero eso no impedía que me gustará la música, además de que sabía tocar la guitarra lo suficientemente bien.

Antes de darme cuenta la hora del castigo llegó y a pesar de que me reusé Jamie insistió en esperarme.

-No tiene sentido, ve a casa –dije por tercera vez en el trayecto al comedor.

-En serio, no te preocupes, Lia. Y creo que vi a un amigo afuera, así que conversaré con él.

Termine aceptando, como casi todo lo que Jamie me decía o pedía.

Entré en el comedor dónde ya se encontraba el conserje de la escuela, un hombre mayor muy afable, pero era mudo, así que se comunicaba con señas o por papelitos. Lo conocía bien pues casi siempre que me castigaban me mandaban a limpiar algo ya que los maestros en verdad no se querían quedar en el colegio después de la jornada para cuidar a niños sin hacer nada, en realidad ¿Quién querría?

-¿Qué onda Locke? –El conserje me hizo un gesto y luego me mando una mirada de reproche (¿Cuántas de esas he recibido el día de hoy?).

-Lo sé, lo sé, prometí que trataría de portarme bien, pero ambos sabemos que es imposible.

Negó con la cabeza y me dio una de las escobas que traía para que comenzara a ayudarlo. Me agradaba Locke, siempre prefería los castigos con él que con la loca de la cocinera, esa mujer también me odiaba ¡Y Locke estaba enamorado de ella! Lo había descubierto aquella vez que pasó y se le quedo mirando como bobo. Al principio no lo entendía, pero después descubrí que quizás nunca lo haría, así que termine apoyándole; sin embargo, odiaba el amor y dudaba que alguien me hiciera cambiar de opinión, quiero decir, es un sentimiento que solo te hace sufrir y cometer las estupideces más grandes de tu vida.

Cuando pude salir del comedor, me despedí de Locke y camine fuera de la escuela, buscando a Jamie con la mirada, hasta que por fin di con él.

Estaba hablando con un chico alto y tenía que admitir bastante atractivo, aunque era algo raro ya que tenía un bastón de madera, como los que usan los que crían ovejas, como se llama… ¡Cayado! Si, así era. Tenía el cabello blanco e iba ¿¡Descalzó!?

* * *

><p>Después de hacer nevar en Canadá, tomé un cambio de ruta a Burgess y poder alcanzar a Jamie antes de que saliera de la escuela.<p>

Volé hasta la preparatoria Burgess y me asomé por una de las ventanas. Los salones estaban vacíos. _Quizás ya esté en su casa_. Iba a volar hacia allá cuando lo vi caminando por un pasillo junto con una chica rubia. Di un par de golpes al cristal. Jamie volteó un poco sorprendido, pero me sonrió y después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con la chica corrió hacia la salida.

-¡Jack!

En cuánto me vio me abrazo y se lo devolví estrechándolo con fuerza.

-No sabía que vendrías –dijo mientras tomaba asiento sobre una de las bancas.

-Estaba por Canadá y decidí visitarte.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer punto de vista: Lia.<strong>

**Segundo punto de vista: Jack.**

**¡Y Jack llegó a Burgess! En el siguiente capítulo veremos… La reacción de Lia al conocer a nuestro guardián.**

**Sobre el yeti que Lia dibujaba, si lo quieren ver, solo busquen a Phil:3 jajaja**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Un beso.**

**Owl Brain. Vanessa.**


	4. Capítulo III

**Capitulo III**

Me quede un rato hablando con Jamie, adoraba a este niño como si fuese mi hermana menor; en realidad, cuando aún era un niño tenía un gran parecido con Emma, en el cabello, los rasgos y ahora los ojos, aunque no recordaba que antes los tuviera de ese color.

Jamie me contaba como había estado durante el año, sobre Sophie y las clases y yo le hablaba de los lugares a donde iba y del taller de norte, el cual el castaño ha querido ser desde hace tiempo, pero aún no ha tenido oportunidad; hasta que del edificio salió una chica rubia, con ojos ¿Plateados? No, son azules, pero no uno cualquiera, eran de un brillante e hipnotizante color claro que he visto en algún lado ¿Dónde será?

-Hey Jamie -llame su atención interrumpiendo su relato -¿Esa no es la chica que estaba contigo?

Jamie volteo le hizo una seña a la rubia para que se acercara.

-Hola, soy Lia -dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué tal? Me llamo Jack Frost.

* * *

><p>Me acerque cuando Jamie me hizo una seña lo que le permitió apreciar mejor al chico, especialmente sus ojos, unos penetrantes ojos azulados con detalles que simulaban un copo de nieve; me quede observándolos por unos momentos tratando de recordarlos, eran en verdad hermosos.<p>

- Hola, soy Lia -salude cuando me di cuenta de que lo había observado demasiado.

-¿Qué tal? -correspondió estrechando mi mano, sorprendentemente estaba helada pero nada que no se pudiera soportar -Me llamo Jack Frost.

-Un nombre genial -Y era genial, llamarte escarcha, algo que te recordaba el frio y la nieve, me gustaría tener un apellido así.

-Un gusto -le sonreí - ¿Estás listo Jamie? -El castaño asintió y me pareció descortés dejar a Jack, podría ser una rara problemática pero aun así tenia modales cuando quería -¿No vienes con nosotros?

El peliblanco me veía entre sorprendido, estupefacto e indignado. Chasque mis dedos frente a el haciéndolo reaccionar pues que me mirara fijamente comenzaba a ser molesto.

-Espera ¿Tú me ves? -me pregunto y fruncí el ceño ¿Y a este que le pasa?

-No, por eso hablo contigo -ironice a lo que él se sonrojo, o eso creo pues sus mejillas se pusieron un poco azules. Ternura quería apretar sus mejillas.

-¿Sabes quién soy? -rodee los ojos.

-Si, Jack Frost -su rostro se ilumino por un segundo -, te acabo de conocer.

Hizo una mueca de dolor y miro a Jamie con reproche comenzando a hablar en susurros. Me sentía un poco incomoda pues se notaba que Jack y Jamie se conocían desde mucho antes... Espera sus nombres empiezan con /Ja/ que coincidencia.

-¿Y quién tendrías que ser? -pregunte harta de estar fuera de la conversación y no enterarme de nada.

Jack miro a Jamie como preguntándole algo con la mirada y el castaño asintió.

-Soy el espíritu del invierno, guardián de la diversión y el mejor que vas a conocer.

Aja repito ¿Y este quien se creía? Tengo que decirle a Jamie que tiene un amigo con problemas mentales.

-Sí, muy interesante conocerte Jack, pero ya nos tenemos que ir.

Tome a Jamie de la mano y lo jale para que nos fuéramos, este tipo estaba loco de remate.

-¿No me crees cierto?

¿Y todavía lo preguntaba? Por supuesto que es normal que llegue un tipo descalzo y con un bastón diciéndote que es un espíritu.

-No, la verdad no - dije dejando el sarcasmo de lado.

El chico pareció entristecerse pero su cara volvió a iluminarse. Además de loco, bipolar.

-Déjame probártelo -pidió esperanzado.

Jamie me miro con suplica para que aceptara; sin duda tendría una charla con él.

-De acuerdo -dije y me senté en la banca -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo mostraras?

El peliblanco simplemente sonrió y en sus manos formo un copo de nieve ¡Que loco! Seguro estaba alucinando. Acerque mi mano para tocar el copo pero Jack soplo cayéndome en el rostro.

Comencé a reír como loca y cada que trataba de detenerme brotaba de mí una carcajada más fuerte. Mire a Jack con cierto enfado pero era imposible considerando que no paraba de reír.

Jamie a mi lado también reía pero creo que era efecto de que mi risa era contagiosa. Cuando el fin pude tranquilizarme seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Ya me crees? -Sí, más o menos, no, tal vez, supongo que me estaba negando a creer o me obligaba a no hacerlo.

-No, lo siento.

Jack miro a Jamie incrédulo y el castaño me miraba fijamente como si supiera de mi lucha interna, lo cual era muy probable ya que él me conocía como ninguna otra persona.

-Bien, entonces creo que debo probar medidas...

Se calló de repente y miro al cielo, hacia la aurora boreal... ¿¡Aurora Boreal!? ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? ¡Se supone que aparece en Noruega, el Polo Norte o Alaska! ... ¡Y no estamos en Alaska!

-Me tengo que ir, pero te lo probare. Por cierto, linda sonrisa.

El peliblanco tomo su cayado y se elevó en el cielo ¡Volando!

-¡Jamie! ¿Qué-qué fue...Eso?

-Lia -dijo el castaño tomándome de los hombros -Vamos a tu casa y ahí te lo explico.

-No -me solté de su agarre -, quiero saber porque la aurora boreal apareció aquí en Burgess y porque Jack se fue volando... ¡Nadie puede hacer eso!

Jamie me abrazo y me refugie en sus brazos. No estoy loca, debe haber una explicación, mi mejor amigo la sabe, y no puede ser la que dijo Jack, me niego a que sea esa porque eso es imposible.

Realmente quería llorar de la frustración que sentía por no comprender o por negarme a creer todo lo que me acaban de decir.

-Respira Lia, tranquilízate. Te llevo a casa y ahí te explico todo, con calma.

Esta vez accedí. Creo que será una tarde larga.

* * *

><p>Durante el trayecto al Polo Norte no dejaba de pensar en esa chica; Lia.<p>

¿Cómo puede hablarme, verme y tocarme sin ni siquiera creer en mí?

Tenía que creer en mí. Puede que me estuviera engañando, pero se veía tan sincera que no creo que me mintiera. Simplemente no comprendo.

Todo él que me quiera ver necesita creer y ella me ve sin necesidad de eso ¿Será que en algún momento creyó y ahora es su subconsciente? No sé qué es subconsciente exactamente, pero he oído a los doctores esos de la mente, como se llaman… ¿Micólogos? ¿Picónogos? ¿Picólogos? Sí eso, picólogos. Ellos lo mencionan a las personas sea lo que sea que signifique. Quizás era eso; seguro Norte sabía algo, pero tendría que preguntarle con discreción para que no me descubriera, no es que me preocupe que sepa, si no que si se entera querrá que traigan a Lia y no sé cómo se lo tome ella considerando que no cree en mí.

Está bien creo que sí me ofendí un poco de que no me creyera, además no puedo creer que Jamie no le haya contado de mí. Jamie me hablo de una Alisson, pero supe que no era ella pues según sabía Alisson lo había engañado y lastimado; lástima que todo eso paso en verano y yo no pude estar junto a él pero la chica si tuvo mucha nieve en su casa y algunos accidentes con el frío durante el invierno, creo que perdió varios gorros en ventiscas; en cambio a Lia la conocía de hace 3 años –porqué me acabo de enterar de ello –pero ¡No le hablo de mí! ¡Ni a mí de ella! Se supone soy de sus mejores amigas, y parece que la rubia también ¡Era tener confianza!… Ok, creo que sí me traume.

Creo que mejor le preguntaré a Jamie y me dejo de hacer bolas conmigo mismo… Bueno, sería semi-adulto, ahora que lo pienso tiene la edad que represento, 17, cada vez crece más y más…. Y comenzaba a preocuparme de perderlo.

Aunque al menos sabía que no estaría solo, tenía a su hermana, a sus padres y ahora e sa chica; pero si lo pienso, sus ojos los había visto en otro lugar, estaba casi seguro de eso ¿Pero dónde? Y no es que fuera necesariamente ella, digo hay muchos ojos como e…

¡Auch! Debo decirle a Norte que no cierra la ventana.

Abrí el ventanal de la sala y camine hacia el mundo para reunirme con los guardianes.

-¡Jack! –El acento ruso de Norte me sobresaltó, aún estaba perdido en mi mundo.

-Amm, hola.

-Jack, que bueno que llegas, sólo faltas tú –el Hada me tomo del brazo para que corriera hasta la sala –. El hombre de la Luna quiere decirnos algo.

Me acerqué hasta el centro del guardián dónde el rayo de Luna forma unas figuras.

Primero apareció la sombra de ¿Pitch Black?

-¿Pero no habíamos acabado con es rufián? –preguntó el Canguro enfadado y Meme respondió haciendo figuras sobre su cabeza a gran velocidad.

Volvía a mirar la figura del suelo, esta ve era una chica, pero ¿Quién era? Voltee a ver a Norte para saber si sabía quién era, pero estaba muy concentrado en las figuras del Hombre de la Luna.

La sombra volvió a cambiar, eran dos collares, uno con la figura de un sol y otro con la de una Luna, se hicieron más chicos y dos personas los tomaron, una chica y un chico, y en el centro, sobre los collares, había dos letras una J y una G. Luego desaparecieron las sombras, Manny se había despedido.

Vi a los guardianes, todos estaban callados y se miraban entre sí.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué dijo? –Pregunté y eso pareció despertarlos de su letargo-

-Los gemelos. Quieren que busquemos las almas puras.

-¿Quieren? ¿Pero no solo hablamos con el Hombre de la Luna?

Meme comenzó a hacer un montón de figuras de arena dorada en su cabeza, de los cuales solo entendí la mitad.

-Verás Jack, hace muchos años la Luna y su hermana el Sol bendijeron a dos niños de almas puras, para que vencieran a Pitch, pero él les tendió una trampa y los collares que tenían quedaron en el olvido, según la leyenda los collares volverían a encontrarse sí el miedo y el solo se unían.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio hasta que Hada volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Pero… ¿No es sólo una leyenda?

-Se supone que nosotros también somos leyendas.

El aire quedó aún más tenso ante la respuesta de Conejo.

-Bien –dijo Norte después de un rato –debemos buscar a dos personas (niños, adolescentes y adultos) con nombres que empiecen con J y G, pueden ser niño y niña o niña y niña o incluso niño y niño, pero ambos deben tener un collar de sol o luna con un en el reverso, y después de Navidad buscaremos a Padre Tiempo para saber quién es el dolor. Ya pueden retirarse.

El resto de los guardianes se retiró, aunque podía ver la cara de dolor de Hada, le preguntaría después, ahora necesitaba hablar con el guardián del asombro.

-Norte –llamé su atención de unos juguetes que Phil pintaba de rojo (después de pintarlos de verde – ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro que sí –respondió con su acento ruso – ¿Qué necesitas Jack?

-¿Los niños no nos pueden ver a menos que crean en nosotros? –Norte asintió –Y eso aplica en todas las edades.

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Yo… Porqué, ya sabes, suelo ser un poco olvidadizo –Norte acepto la respuesta pero me miraba con sospecha –. Gracias.

Cree una ventisca y salí del taller antes de que me interrogara.

* * *

><p>-Déjame ver si entendí, existen los guardianes que cuidan a los niños de un malvado llamado Blake.<p>

-Pitch Black, el coco –Me corrigió Jamie.

-Como sea, y esos guardianes son Jack, el chico de hace rato, el Hada de los Dientes, que en realidad es un colibrí gigante, Sandman, que controla los sueños con arena dorada, es chaparrito, gordito y mudo como Locke, el Conejo de Pascua que es cómo un Canguro de 2 metros y Santa Claus que es un ruso enorme amigable.

-Básicamente sí.

Durante toda la tarde Jamie había tratado de explicarme acerca de Jack y los guardianes, la guerra que había ocurrido hace 9 años (Y en al cual él había estado involucrado) y que ganaron viviendo todos felices por siempre.

Realmente era una historia interesante, cómo para escribirla en un libro para niños o hacerla una película. Pensándolo bien podría venderlo como novela ¡Ganaría millones! Y los compartiría con Jamie ya que él me contó la historia.

Veía a mi mejor amigo tan entusiasmado que por un momento creí… sólo por un momento.

Simplemente me reusaba, no podría ser verdad, pero no podía decírselo a Jamie, siento que le rompería el corazón, sin embargo, tampoco puedo mentirle.

-Jamie yo… -unos golpes en la ventana me interrumpieron. Ahí estaba Jack.

Jamie se acercó a abrirle y el entro flotando.

De acuerdo, quizás lo que diga Jamie pueda ser verdad.

Jack estaba sentado en el puff de la ventana, aunque parecía que nunca se había sentado en alguno pues cada vez que se hundía trataba de volverse a sentar derecho y se hundía nuevamente, era muy divertido.

-Amm, el objetivo es hundirte –dije para que se detuviera.

Parecía que el peliblanco me iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por un Conejo gigante que salió de un agujero de mi piso _¿Por qué no?_

-¡Jack! Algo paso en el Polo… Norte.

La expresión del peliblanco rápidamente tomo su callado e iba a saltar por el túnel, pero Jamie lo detuvo.

-Vamos nosotros Jack –dijo decidido.

-No, es peligroso –contradijo el Conejo.

-Ya hemos enfrentado cosas antes así que…

Jack pareció pensarlo un momento y asintió. Algo me dijo que al decir Polo haría frío así que tome mi chaqueta, después de todo ya estaba involucrada y no pensaba dejar a mi mejor amigo solo.

-¿Tú crees? –me preguntó el Pooka.

-Bueno, Jack entró volado por la ventana y un Canguro salió de un hoyo en mi habitación que está en el segundo piso, creo que es lo suficiente para creer.

Ya no tenía sentido negarme a la ¿Realidad? O lo que sea que fuera.

Conejo refunfuño algo parecido a _Eres idéntica a Frost _ y golpeó dos veces con su pata izquierda.

Sentí que caía y me di cuenta de que estaba deslizándome por un túnel.

-Maldito Conejo ¡Avisa cuñando vayas a hacer eso! –le grité y el río con burla y bufé.

Antes de darme cuenta había salido del túnel caí sobre una alfombra. Era tan suave que no me quería levantar, pero la mano de Jack –porque era extremadamente pálida –se puso frente a mí y termine aceptándola para no parecer grosera, pero en realidad no necesitaba ayuda.

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien –me sonrió y simplemente asentí pues yo igual lo creía, se notaba a leguas que Jack era un chico problemático y divertido.

El lugar era increíble, había un mundo gigante con lucecitas, una enorme chimenea, ventanales, yetis y duendes ¿Levantando todo?

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Jamie dándose cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

Un colibrí gigante que supuse era el Hada de los dientes vino volando hasta nosotros con muchas hadas chiquitas a su alrededor.

-Oh, Jamie ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Hada –se acercó hasta él y después de abrazarlo le abrió la boca inspeccionando su dentadura.

-Qué bueno que sigues cuidando tus dientes –se dio cuenta de mi presencia -¡Oh! –Dijo abriéndome la boga mientras trataba de apuntarme –¡Tus dientes son impecables!

Sí que lo eran, no me atrevía a decir que mi mamá fue dentista y si quería o podía pues Hada estaba con su mano en mi boca.

-Hada déjala –dijo Jack y ella se disculpó.

-¿Podrían deciros que ocurre? –Volvió a preguntar Jamie.

Conejo abrazado a Hada que lloraba –Desapareció Norte.

Jamie y Jack se sorprendieron y comenzaron a preocupar haciendo muchas preguntas que ninguno pudo resolver.

¿Quién era Norte? Me puse a repasar la lista de personajes que Jamie me dijo y enseguida lo relacione con Santa Claus.

Un hombrecito chiquito y gordito flotando en arena dorada entro en la sala.

-Sandman –solté en voz alta sin pensar y todos voltearon en la misma dirección que yo.

Él me saludó triste y recordé que era mudo, seguro no sería difícil entenderlo si se comunicaba igual que Locke.

Le tendió una nota negra a Hada que leyó en voz alta: _No se preocupen por su amigo, el regresará cuando me diga lo que necesito._

-¿No tiene firma? –preguntó Jack y Hada negó.

Sandman intentaba hablar, pero al parecer nadie le entendía así que me incliné frente a él para estar a su altura.

-Hola, soy Lia –hasta yo me sorprendía de mi amabilidad, pero no podía evitar hablarle como a un niño pequeño -¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Sobre su cabeza comenzó a formar figuras de arena en su cabeza rápidamente, pero después la repitió más lento: Un árbol, la nota colgada de una tira, el mismo, el mismo cerca del árbol, una sombra, nuevamente la nota colgada de la tira pero esta vez en el árbol.

-Déjame ver si entendí, estabas tú –el asintió –y viste la nota colgada de un árbol… -continué dudosa – Entonces la tomaste y viste ¿una sombra cerca?

Sandman asintió emocionado y creo que aliviado de que alguien le entendiera.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que decía? –preguntó Conejo y fue cuando reaccione de que todos nos miraban atentamente.

-Tengo un amigo mudo y he aprendido a entenderle por gestos.

-¡Eso es excelente! –Exclamó Hada emocionada -¿Verdad Meme?

El hombrecito de arena sonrió, creó que de ahora en adelante le diré así, es más sencillo que Sandman.

-Aún hay que descubrir quién fue el que dejo la nota –intervino Conejo.

-Yo sé –interrumpió Jack mirado el mundo –. _**El dolor.**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todo el mundo! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, sé que he tardado un mes en volver a escribir. Pero ahora regresan las vacaciones y tendré un poco más de tiempo.<strong>

**En serio lo lamento, sé que no tengo excusas, pero trataré de volver a subir lo antes posible.**

**Contestaré reviews:**

**-mabelen07:**Muchas gracias. Quise hacer una chica tipo rebelde, no sé.

E serio lamento no haber actualizado, me siento fatal:(

Adiós.

**-Lia Phantom: **¡Hey! Te llamas igual que la protagonista, que cool.

Gracias:)

**-LagatadeChesh: **¡Muchas gracias! Al fi actualicé, espero te guste.

Saludos Amaia.

Pd: Me encanta tu Nick:3

**-Hallie Snow: **Ya la seguí, espero te guste:)

**Un beso a todos.**

**V. Nott **- Mi nueva firma:3


End file.
